I Can Change That
by bloodbitesthebullet
Summary: Neji and Tenten are sparring, but Sakura and Tenten made a promise, will Tenten leave Neji for Sasuke? NejixTenten, some TentenxSasuke if you look really really hard!


**HI EVERYONE! Ok so this is another one of my randomly inspired fanfictions. I got the idea from staring at the chair by my computer, Alex, Chey you guys know the one! I started talking to myself so I decided I'd turn it into this!**

Disclaimer: Neji: Why am I dragged into this.

Me: Cause I don't legally own you, so I do the next best thing!

Neji: Hn.

**OoOoOoO**.**OoOoOoO**

Neji and Tenten were training incredibly hard that day. The sweat seemed to drip off Tenten as she shook slightly. Her body had given up, now she was running on sheer will power. Neji had always admired her for this. He never showed it. In fact, he never showed anything, not even to her. She was quite possibly his closest friend and the best she got was a classic, "Hn."

Tenten was quickly fed up with this. She had recently made a deal with a certain best friend of hers.

Flashback 

"_All right Sakura, I'll make you a deal. If you can get Lee to stop calling me the 'Beautiful Flower of Youth,' I'll do whatever I can to get Sasuke and Neji to actually talk." Tenten said with a smile. Sakura accepted it as a challenge and they both set off in different directions. Sakura heading toward Lee's training grounds and Tenten toward the stubborn Uchiha's._

'_How weird, for once, Sakura is heading away from Sasuke instead of running straight at him.' Tenten thought to herself happily as she saw the reluctant prodigy._

"_Well hello there Sasuke." Tenten said cheerily as she held her hand out for a handshake. He looked at it for a couple seconds before turning away and staring at the sky._

"_You're supposed to shake it. It's considered a friendly gesture." Tenten said, only slightly irked. She was used to the standoffish behavior of the so-called "Genius."_

"_Well in that case," Sasuke paused looked at her and looked away again before he finished, "I'm not friendly, and I don't intend to be your friend." Sasuke continued on with his cloud watching while Tenten merely backed up a few feet, hand still out, and pulled out some kunai with her left hand. (AN: She's just amazing like that ok. Get over it.)_

"_Fine, we won't be friends yet. But I'm not leaving till I shake your hand. And if I fight you and win then I get three wishes." Tenten said. Sasuke accepted the fact that he'd have to fight Tenten, of course she wasn't giving him much choice. He pulled out a couple of shuriken but before he could even do that he was pinned to a nearby tree._

"_Oh and by the way, I figured this was coming so I preset some traps. Too bad you fell right into one." Tenten said as she let out a faint giggle and shook the Uchiha's hand. He was too shocked to even smirk at her. She was proud of the accomplishment, she had fought one prodigy so many times, she figured it wouldn't be too hard to beat the lesser one. (AN: Sorry Sasuke fans!)_

"_So for the wishes, I have something special in mind." Tenten said as the role reversal continued. She smirked at the confused genius as he stood there, mouth agape._

End Flashback! 

Tenten smiled at herself as she though of her accomplishment with Sasuke. She was so happy she had almost forgotten she was still standing near an armed Hyuga. She turned only to find herself barely dodging a kunai. Not only that, it was her own kunai!

"Neji I forfeit, I can't beat you." Tenten said, hoping for a reaction. He stood upright, and looked at her. His face showed no change. She sighed and sat down against a tree.

"Normally you don't give up so easily." Neji said slightly as he sat down against the tree as well. She looked at him, ready to smack him, but she knew that she could have gone on for a few more hours if need be.

"I'm just a little off today that's all. Don't you ever have an off day?" Tenten asked, hoping to start a conversation. He looked at her like she was crazy. It would have been unheard of. THE Hyuga prodigy having an "off day?" Why not just ask him if he wears pink boxers?

"Hn." Neji replied keeping his cool. She looked annoyed at his arrogance. She stood up took in a deep breath and exploded.

"Hyuga Neji! You are by far the coldest most annoying prodigy I have ever met! How can you not talk or show any emotion for so long? You might as well be a real statue! Don't get me wrong I really like you but sometimes I start to wonder why!" Tenten said as she put her hands to her mouth and gasped. She never thought she'd get so annoyed.

Neji blinked twice before he smirked and looked at the ground. Tenten couldn't believe it. She basically gave away her biggest secret and now, he was just looking at the ground! She almost exploded when a smirk crossed her face.

"Well, goodbye Neji! Wouldn't want to be late and all." Tenten said cheerily as she waited for him to say something. There it was, the smallest tiniest reaction he looked up at her with the smallest hint of confusion. She used this as her cue.

"It's so wonderful! He's so nice now! It's amazing what a little bit of charm can do." Tenten said smiling even wider if that was possible. Then it happened. The Hyuuga took a brave step and simply asked, "Who?" That did it, Tenten was going to give it to him straight, with just a few slight curves!

"Well Sasuke of course! He's become the nicest person ever since he opened up. Now he and Sakura are together! They make such a cute couple. Yesterday he even told Hinata that she was a brave person who just needed a nudge in the right direction, later I saw her hugging Naruto! Oh Neji isn't he just wonderful? He's smart, powerful, talented, and now he's even kind!" Tenten said as she stared dreamily at the sky. This seemed to push the poor prodigy over the edge.

"He's not that great Tenten, you're just becoming another one of his lame fan-girls." Neji said, hoping to push Tenten off the same cliff. She just simply smiled and began to walk off.

"You're right Neji, I guess that Uchiha charm finally got to my heart, better than yours did that's for sure. In fact, I bet my heart's more set on Sasuke than it ever was on you." Tenten said, practically dying inside for saying such words. She knew they weren't true. Tenten quickened her pace and was about to run but a hand pulled at her wrist.

"You can't mean that." Neji said as his brilliant eyes drilled holes were her simple brown ones were placed. She had never been so captivated by them, that of all the things she had said or thought was the truest of them all. The best part is, the tears bottled up inside finally came out, of Neji.

"Tenten, if I lose you to Uchiha, then I'll have lost everything I've ever cared about." Neji said tears streaking down his perfect cheeks. Tenten pulled him into the tightest hug she could, he had done it. He had talked for her. It wasn't that he said a lot, but what he did say, really meant something to the girl. They stood there, hugging for a few moments before Neji let go.

"You don't really like that jerk over me do you?" Neji asked, hoping for the answer that could win his entire heart.

"Are you kidding," Tenten said as she saw a look of worry cross his face, "I've never liked him Neji. I was just trying to get you to talk!" Tenten said, Neji realized that he had said something meaningful, and he blushed slightly. Tenten laughed slightly before she added, "And you look adorable when you blush Neji-kun!" The two looked at each other happily before finishing their sparring match.

**THE END! Yeah it's a pretty lame oneshot, but I think it's cute… and I know that people are totally OOC but get over IT! Oh and the dying thing inside with Tenten and Neji, that's how I'd feel so yeah… R&R PLEASE AND NEJI WILL HUG ME! Neji: Why would they want to do it now? ME: Don't you guys love me enough to Review and get Neji to hug me!**


End file.
